


Long Distance

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Series: Long Distance 'Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's working with Angel in LA. Buffy's traveling the world, helping new Slayers. But that doesn't mean Buffy and Spike have to be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

_Ring, ring!_

With a tortured moan, Spike blinked open his eyes and rolled over in bed.

“G’way!” he grumbled angrily into the phone.

 _“Are you naked?”_

The words brought him into sudden, alert consciousness. “Yeah…” he whispered, a hint of a smile on the corners of his lips.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m naked, too. And right beside you. My fingers are running over your chest now. Can you feel them?”

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and began drawing random patterns on his cool flesh. “Yeah…” His whisper was husky this time.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? And I can tell you like it; I can see the pleasure on your face. So beautiful…makes me want to lick you all over…”

“Yeah, luv,” he moaned, trapped deep within the fantasy already.

“You feel so good, baby, and I just have to touch you more, so I began to move my hand lower. I’m tracing over those sexy abs of yours now, moving ever lower until… Just a brush of my knuckles against your cock at first.”

“Yes!” he cried out, hand mimicking her words.

“Betcha thrust clear off the bed,” she teased.

He smiled, dazed and contented. “Yeah,” he admitted.

“Gonna make you scream my name soon,” she promised before turning back to the matter at hand. Or, more accurately, in _his_ hand. “You feel so good – long and hard and strong and all for me. I slowly circle you, taking my time, slide up and down gently at first, drawing your pleasure out…”

He rubbed his precum into his shaft, using it as lubricant as her words got him off. “More…” he pleaded raggedly.

“My thumb flicks right over the tip, plays with the skin there for a bit, before finding the opening. My nail scrapes over it…” her voice turned deep, soft, seductive… “Oh. So. Gently.”

“Oh god!” he cried out, lights flashing behind his closed eyelids as he carried through with her instructions.

“Just the way you like it,” she concluded. “I can tell you’re _so_ close now… I take you in my hand again, slide up and down, up and down…then harder, harder, faster, pumping you with my fist until you…”

“Christ, Buffy!” he cried out in ecstasy as he came over his stomach, still gasping.

“Mmm, I love how easy you are to get off,” she teased lightly.

His eyes blinked open. “You want me to do you?”

A wistful sigh. “Actually, I have to go meet some new Slayers this afternoon,” she said sadly. “Just had time for this brief call…”

“Call me back tonight,” he requested softly. “And if you wanna buy yourself some strawberries for the event…” he hinted suggestively.

A little shiver of anticipation raced down her spine. “Ten-ish, our time? Which is…about four in the morning yours…”

“’ll be waiting,” he asked huskily.

“See you then, lover, and…try not to drive Angel more crazy than is absolutely necessary?”

“Only if you call me back soon.”

“Deal.”

“Love you.”

A pause. “Love you, too.”

 _*Click*_


End file.
